youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
2BCProductions2BC
2CBProductions2BC is a channel run by two brothers, John and Domski boshell . John, who is the main content maker, was born on November 18, 1987, and lives in Brantford, Ontario. The original channel (2BCProductions) was created on January 1, 2011, while their new channel (2BCProductions2BC) was created on January 6, 2012, with the creator/uploader, Johnny superbman stating that he wanted the new channel to release videos so that he could earn himself a living. The channel mainly focuses on the latest NHL content while also playing various other games, such as Sid Meier's Civilization, UFC, and other singleplayer games. In different series, John and Dom have played multiplayer games with other friends and/or subscribers, such as Minecraft, or GTA V. He did begin a Civilization V multiplayer playthrough with TheMrDudepuppet, Linus117 and someone else also. Oh, I remember now, it was the Solar Gramer. Although successful, it was then discontinued before the game was finished. In late June, it was announced that 2BCProductions would launch a new website focused on joining the NHL community and fans together. It would include forums to arrange matches for online play, as well as have discussions on topics such as other videos games, sports and other off topic conversations. In March 2015, the website/forums were completed and host many engaging discussions on varied topics, as well as chatbox where everyone can come together and talk about current NHL games or debate over other NHL things. John and Dom have because notorious for "pruning" obnoxious users on the chatbox, banning them from the site to the delight of the other 2BC fans in attendance. It has led to the repeated usage of #GetPruned. On January 28, 2015 it was reported that a drunk fat naked man was running around in Arizona chasing a coyote while yelling " WE HAVE HOPE" and "CAPTAIN KEITH" many people have speculated this to be Johnny because of his Arizona coyotes gm mode commentary ( the coyote sadly later died after the man did a belly flop on him) His friends, who play with John in EASHL Live and other multiplayer games are: -R0tes -Kryptacular -Ray Stanley -Domski2BC -Prey4eyes -BillyGilley Series' NHL 16 Shootout Commentary NHL 16 GM Mode Commentary (Buffalo) NHL 15 Toronto Maple Leafs Season NHL 15 Back to the Minors/The Return of Zod NHL 16 Be a Pro/General Zod NHL 16 HUT Series/Giveaways UFC: General Zod's Career Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth WWE 2K14: Superbman's Career/The Fair Referee/General Zod's Career GTA V Online Races Other Singleplayer Games Moments/Catchphrases/Gags "How's it going boys, Johnny Superbman Here...."- Every video, Johnny begins his intro with this sentence. "Five minutes left, Thornton, Yakupov, somebody just- Dadonovvvvvvv.....DADONOVVV.....THAT MOTHER...FU-" - During his NHL 12 GM mode commentary as the New Jersey Devils, after he single-handedly got eliminated from the Eastern Conference Finals to the hands of Evgenii Dadonov. His hatred of him still lasts today, and subscribers take advantage of it, sending in NHL HUT trading cards with Dadonov's face on it just to see John's reaction. "Get out of here R0tes" - In Minecraft when R0tes was griefing and causing trouble during sessions by lighting things on fire, or blowing up something. R0tes remains the fans' favorite member of the "Superbmen" in Minecraft 360, in which there will always be an episode with R0tes causing some degree of trouble. "Shut the door!" - When the St. Louis Blues scored 7 unanswered goals on John's Tampa Bay GM mode commentary, during the Stanley Cup Finals. His shock grew into disbelief, which grew into anger, which ultimately led to John yelling, "I'M GOING TO PUNCH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IN THE FACE!" "KNEEEL BEFORE ZOD" - His current NHL 14 Live the Life series features John playing as "Johnny General Zod", a newly drafted 'snipe-forcer' who can talk the talk, and walk the walk just fine in the NHL. This infamous line is heard every time Johnny lays out an unfortunate player with a thunderous bodycheck, and when he scores a goal. "One shot one goal!" - The 2BC crew's favourite catchphrase regarding Ray Stanley's often disastrous performances in net, where he would allow the first goal on the first shot he faced. "THE FLYING POKECHECK"- Johnny's patented move in the shootout commentary when playing as the goalie in which he challenges the shooter and sticks out his stick. "The....DIRTY BIIIIIIIIRD!" - Johnny's other patented goalie move during a shootout commentary where he will go full spread-eagle to deny a shooter. It has become a staple goalie move in the shootout commentaries. The Superbman Shot - By far the most popular move John has ever come up with, the Superbman shot was created in NHL 11 where John would drop to the ice and repeatedly mash buttons until the player would whack the puck past the goalie. He would only use the Superbman Shot if he was able to win the game with it, but to nobody's surprise, John has made ''' '''NHL videos for 4 years now, and has yet to pull off a live Superbman Shot. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers